Arranged, a Bleach Fanfic
by SodeNoShikayukiZabimaru
Summary: What will become of the arranged marriage? Who will Rukia marry? DISCLAIMER: THERE IS NO ARRANGED MARRIAGE TRADITION FOR THE KUCHIKI FAMILY!
1. Chapter 1

Arranged, a Bleach Fanfic

It has been stated that Byakuya Kuchiki is the only Kuchiki that has not had an arranged marriage. Maybe it is because as captain he had an excuse, either way, the most recent member of the Kuchiki Clan is subject to an arranged marriage. It is commonly known in the soul society that females and males of the noble families of the soul society are allowed to have their spouse chosen by the Captain of First Company, any male or female in the soul society that is not already married. This is the story of the arranged marriage for the youngest woman in the Kuchiki Clan.

* * *

I sit here in the Thirteenth Company quarters unaware of what is in store for me… my fate was changed on the day of my execution, I owe my being alive to Ichigo Kurosaki. He saved my life right at the point of my execution. Thinking of that day brings back memories. Kisuke Urahara, you are in my debt, training Ichigo to be one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in the Soul Society. "Hm? A Hell Butterfly?" I muttered under my breath "Oh, great. I get to go see the Head Captain. Wonder what it is this time? Couldn't they have stated it in the message? Oh well. Time to go sort this out."

I grabbed my Zanpakuto, and walked to the First Companies office, where the captains and lutients meet. _Am I the only one here? Did I do something wrong? No. That's impossible, I have been making routine visits to the World Of The Living, to battle hollows that is all. _I knocked on the door awaiting an answer.

"Kuchiki Rukia, Thirteenth company?" asked Head Captain Yamamoto.

"Yes, it is Kuchiki Rukia." I said confused as to why I was here.

"Please come in Miss Kuchiki." Head Captain Yamamoto in a scratchy voice.

I walked into the head captain's office, and noticed that I am the only one here. I wonder what we are discussing. I hope I am not forbidden to return to the world of the living.

"Miss Kuchiki, please sit I have an Important matter we need to discuss in regards to the Kuchiki Family traditions." Head Captain informed me

"Yes sir." I said taking a seat on the floor placing my Zanpakuto on the floor next to me.

"Rukia, do you know of the sacred Kuchiki Family traditions of marriage?" asked the Head Captain

"No, sir. I have not heard of such." I was confused. I mean marriage traditions?

"Well in any case I will explain to you what I mean. In the history of the Kuchiki family every male or female in the family has had an arranged marriage,"

"An arranged marriage? " I asked

"Yes, an arranged marriage, the only one in your clan who has not had an arranged marriage was your brother, because he was already in love with lady Hisana, though breaking the laws they were engaged. Following tradition we have arranged a marriage for you, Rukia, you will be notified when your betrothed arrives from the world of the living." Said the Head Captain.

"Thank you Head Captain" I said bowing In respect.

"Dismissed" he said.

I grabbed my Zanpakuto off the floor and walked back to my quarters. But what is that? That strange spiritual pressure. No!!! Why is HE here?!

"Hey little one." He said.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I screamed

"I was summoned by the Head Captain." He said

"Why?" I asked dumbfounded

"Hell if I know" he said.

The end (for now)


	2. Chapter 2

Arranged, a Bleach Fanfic

Chapter 2

The sensation of his spiritual pressure grazed me. I felt like I was in a trance, the mesmerizing power, he glanced my way with his "permanent frown" as Orihime would say, but I was clearly a fool standing in the middle of the first company hallway. I need to be making my way back to my quarters, but it seems that I have been immobilized, a Kido? No, I am just imagining that, I need to pick up my feet and walk away, I do not want to be involved in any trouble he is in. I slowly walked away, halfway down the hall he said "Rukia, wait"

"Why should I?" I said with a tone of annoyance.

"Because I just wanted to say 'Hello'" he said

"You have said hello, now may I be dismissed 'sir'?" I asked

I did not wait for an answer, and walked swiftly away. I never imagined seeing him in the first company quarters, much less summoned there. Or as he said. But what ever I don't really care. But if I don't really care then why am I thinking about it? So do I care or don't I?! I am so confused at this point. But then captain Ukitake noticed that I was standing there mumbling to myself and pulled me to the side and questioned my mental health.

"Rukia? Who are you talking to?" Captain Ukitake asked

I did not answer… Maybe I did not hear him. But then I was threatened that if I did not answer my superior that I would be either admitted for medical treatment or would receive punishment.

"Yes sir? Sorry what were we talking about?" I asked, clearly I was still in a trance.

"Dismissed Kuchiki." Said Captain Ukitake

I walked back to my quarters silently… no thoughts just a blank mind. Hallway after hallway, turn after turn, I had finally reached my room in the thirteenth company quarters. Although seated officers and captains and lieutenants had better quarters, I liked my room, it was small and modest. But it wasn't as nice as Ichigo's closet! I sat on my floor and thought about the good times I had in the world of the living, but until further notice I am stuck in the Seireitei, at least until they open the gate. I suddenly noticed a pulse on the guard of my Zanpakuto, what could it be? A hell butterfly… of course… why couldn't I be summoned _before _I walked all the way from first company to thirteenth? Well this better be good.

I again grabbed my Zanpakuto and walked out of my room, and began walking to the first company quarters. I saw many lieutenants and seated officers and a few Captains on my way to first company's office. I waved at anyone I knew, Renji, Byakuya, Ikkaku, Yumichika , Yachiru and Captain Zaraki. Again it was hallway after hallway, and right turn, left, right. I had so many hallways to exit just to get out of the thirteenth company building. Then came the walk through all the other buildings, why couldn't there be a simpler way to get there, damn. Why did it have to be so difficult?! I walked through twelfth company a very simple exit but here comes hell. Eleventh company, and this just happened to be their sparring practice in the hallway time. I kept walking though, ducking avoiding being struck by a Zanpakuto, my hand on my own Zanpakuto ready to grab if needed. So far I have avoided using my Zanpakuto or Kido. I walked on through narrow hallways surrounded with dozens of sweaty men using their Zanpakuto as if they were toys, some releasing their Shikai and some who were bold enough, released their Bankai, the ones who knew how. Walking (still) I looked up some and saw Kenpachi Zaraki and Ikkaku Madarame battling, slowly Ikkaku's Zanpakuto grazed my face with the blade gently, and before it could cause any physical damage I drew my Zanpakuto and blocked a fatal attack.

From here on out (or at least until I escape the eleventh company) I need to have my Zanpakuto at the ready. With that I successfully escaped the Zaraki, Madarame fight. But there were many more hardships to come. At least I thought, I had finally arrived at the end of the hallway, and now my living hell was over. Time to enter the Tenth Company.

I walked boldly through the Tenth Company quarters and decided that if I were to see Toshiro or Rangiku that I would ask if there was a quicker way through. And with that I kept walking, and I finally saw Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya and I stopped to ask them.

"Good morning Rangiku, Captain Hitsugaya." I said

"Good morning Rukia" Rangiku said

"Good morning, now what do you need?" asked Captain Hitsugaya

"Well, I would like to know if there is a quicker way to get to the first company." I said rushing out my words

"Hm, well have you tried using flash steps?" asked Rangiku

"Or how about this, flash steps on the rooftop." Said Hitsugaya

"Thanks guys!" I said running to the nearest way to the roof.

_Ugh! The only way to safely get to the roof is back in thirteenth company. So I guess I'll flash step through. _I used flash steps and ended up right where I needed to be. The end of the thirteenth company quarters. I jumped up using a flash step, and began using flash steps once more and was only one company away so I decided to just walk through Second Company. I jumped down and entered.

Bad idea. I had just entered on captain Fon's training… and just to make it worse Miss Yourichi was there! Flash steps once again. I quickly made it to the first company office. I stood only centimeters away from the door, maybe millimeters. I stepped with one foot forward and knocked on the door.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Thirteenth Company requesting entrance." I said , out of breath

"Access granted Miss Kuchiki."

And so I walked in the door only to find _him _there.

"Rukia Kuchiki please meet your fian-" I cut him off

"NOOOO!" I screamed

~To be continued in Chapter Three


	3. Chapter 3

Arranged, a Bleach Fanfic

I stood there in the doorway, awaiting what could be next. I looked at the Head Captain and at _him_. Back and forth, back and forth… I know that nothing good could come out of this since _he's _here. My life, a miserable living hell from this day forward, all because of the stupid arranged marriage rules of the Kuchiki family. Why him?!

"Meet your fian-" I cut him off

"NO!!!" I screamed "I AM NOT MARRYING _HIM!!!!"_

"Oh well of course you are, I was summoned here and I'm not about to be rejected for something I didn't even freaking sign up for! I was forced to come here… and if I have to do this than so do you." He said.

"But he's not even dead or an official soul reaper!" I said

"Oh yes I am… deputy soul reaper remember. A rank that _your _captain assigned me to." He said.

"Okay enough you two. Kuchiki. Kurosaki. There is no way in hell that you two are getting out of this. Kurosaki was the one voted by all captains and lieutenants, and the only 3 eligible candidates were Abarai Renji, Hitsugaya Toshiro and Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya Kuchiki added to his vote that you and Renji are just very close friends and will never be anything more. Hitsugaya stated that he is too young. Abarai voted Kurosaki. Hitsugaya voted Kurosaki. I was told that based on their opinions that this marriage would be for the best of both of you. Even captain Ukitake voted Kurosaki. He saved your life now get over it Kuchiki. If you ever hope to be a captain then you will have to learn that sacrifices are bound to be made… same goes for you Kurosaki." Said the head captain.

Well I guess there is no getting around it now, I am engaged to Ichigo Kurosaki… I thought that when that day came I would be happy… wait what am I thinking? But first things first, interrogate my superiors… to see what made them vote Ichigo.

"May I be dismissed?"I asked

"Kuchiki. Kurosaki. Dismissed." The Head Captain said with some annoyance in his tone.

I walked out again only to be stopped by the sound of a voice. A voice which I wish at this moment was not my fiancé's.

"Rukia! Please wait up!" shouted Ichigo

I turned around only to see the face of a desperate man, actually not quite a man. Yet not quite a boy. But somewhere in his face there was something that pulled on my heart and made me step forward.

"What do you want?" I asked, my voice colder than ice.

"I just wanted to ask why ever since I got here you have just acted like you were pissed at me. What did I do?" Ichigo asked.

"Why don't you just 'Bring Them To The Twilight'?" I asked

"Are you still jealous of Senna? Well I -" Ichigo paused.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"It's nothing." He said getting angrier by the second.

"What?! If it's just 'nothing', if it was nothing you wouldn't be angry right now. Because before Senna came along it was just you and me. Just y-you and m-m-me." I fell to the ground, my eyes pouring out tears. "J-j-j-just you a-a-and m-me." With tears still pouring out of my eyes I looked up at Ichigo and said quietly with sobs and a breaking voice "Just you and me."

I sat there on the ground for hours with tears pouring out of my eyes, with the occasional mutter of "Just you and me." I had thoroughly soaked the top of my Kimono. Tears, tears and more tears. How the hell can he do this to me? Push me past my limits. I thought I was the strongest I had ever been, but apparently I was no stronger than Ichigo's little sister Yuzu. Tear after tear until I finally stopped.

"Hey. Are you finally finished crying?" Ichigo asked

"What? Your still here? Why?" I asked

"Well I couldn't just leave you here."

I had just noticed that he was sitting by my side the whole time… and I had just made a fool of myself. Stupid, pesky emotions… a soul reaper is not supposed to show feelings, emotions and much less cry. I wiped the tears from my eyes and sat silently trying to regain my dignity. How long have I been here crying? It was light outside when I got to Head Captains office. Now it is darker than Tensazangetsu outside. I am sure that it was noon when I got here… now it seems as if it is eleven at night.

"Why couldn't you leave me here? I have lost all of my dignity… I have shown tears and emotion… I am a disgrace to all soul reapers." I said

"No you haven't…. forget about the stupid rules! The Soul Society cannot just tell you that crying is not allowed! That your life is nothing compared to the Soul Society! Just ease up for once, let your guard down. Just think that if you go around like a mindless puppet, you will be like Ikkaku." Ichigo said, his voice strong, but quiet.

"So if I listen to the Soul Society I will be bald and my best friend will be Yumichika, the beauty obsessed?" I asked, I was being serious at first, but then I started laughing hysterically.

"Yes, exactly. So, do you want to be Ikkaku jr?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
